


my home is with you

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mark is a sweetheart, hyuck's dad is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: 'My dad hates me, i have no home anymore,' to say those words made Mark sad was an understatement, his heart was broken for his boyfriend and he was more than mad at his father. How dare he hurt Donghyuck? His own son??Mark couldn't understand it but all he cared about now was to make Donghyuck feel better.





	my home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the first markhyuck fic i have posted. this has also been sitting in my notes for like a forever, all i remember is that i got this idea from a prompt i can't remember.  
anygays, hope u enjoy !

"You're trembling," Mark pointed out.

"Yeah i noticed that you dick," Donghyuck spit back at him. Mark only raised his arms in surrender. He sighed when he saw that the younger had made no move to get up from the dirty pavement. 

"Donghyuck get up."

"No."

Mark sighed again and crouched in front of him, "You staying here isn't gonna help. Please get up so we can go inside." Donghyuck only shook his head, his legs bent with his face in between them. 

"Donghyuck, please," Mark tried again. He fully sat down with the other and grabbed his hands gently. "Please get up. You can go mope in the bed or something but please, let's go inside-"

Donghyuck lifted his head up and cut the him off, "Mark my dad hates me. He fucking disowned me. He told me i have no right coming back home." Mark could only stare at the other's red, watery eyes. "Mark, my  dad disowned me.  I have no home anymore." There were tears falling from Donghyuk's eyes now. Mark didn't know how to react, he had never had to deal with someone being disowned. That someone definitely not being his  goddamn boyfriend.

Mark moved his hand to wipe away the tears from Donghyuck's cheek. He couldn't look at the other in the eyes, feeling like all of this was his fault. 

"I'm sorry.." Mark trailed off and he dropped his hand to grasp the younger's hand again.

"It's not your fault, you don't need to apologise." Domghyuck's voice wawered as he spoke. "My dad's just an asshole."

Mark was finally able to look at the other, only to see that Donghyuck was looking at their hands. Mark moved his hand to gently hold his face and lifted it up so their eyes met. 

"Then it isn't your fault either. Because your dad's an asshole and if he can't accept you, it's his fault. Not yours. Never yours."

Donghyuck gave him a watery smile that Mark returned. "Now can we please go inside? I will cuddle you and you can curse your dad all you want." Donghyuck's smile grew even more and Mark could only smile with him. 

He stood up and offered his hand to Donghyuck who took it. He pulled the younger up but didn't let go of his hand and they walked to Mark's apartment hand in hand. 

Donghyuck might have lost his father, which affected him no matter if he wanted it or not. But he still had Mark. And if you ask Donghyuck a few years later, that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok !   
i still don't know how to link my acc and tbh i'm too lazy to try and figure it out lmao


End file.
